Quiescent Love
by ancient-relic
Summary: His love for her was subtle, but strong.


**A/N: **Okay... here's another one-shot for you... hehehehhhhhh... So maybe I should be working on some other stories, and not one-shots. But I love HieiKagome... and when I got a chain email with this little blurb in it, well, it inspired me. If you recognize the content, then, well, you might have gotten the email. XD

Before we start, I apologize, because Hiei's a little out of character... forgive me? PLEEZ?

Anywayssssss, let me know what you think! And should I ever attempt another HieiKag story? :S

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha.

* * *

**Quiescent Love**

**By ancient-relic**

--

Kagome shifted nervously.

It hadn't been that long ago that she had first met Hiei, but according to everyone else, they had hit it off immediately. Now she was sitting by his side in the shade at the park, while their other friends were out frolicking in the sun. He had silently requested her presence today… or maybe, he was just silently accepting it. Sometimes it was hard to tell. She was reminded their first date, so to speak; how he had demanded she join him on a trip to the ice cream parlor, and how she had giggled and said yes.

"Uh, Hiei?" she turned to face him, shyly.

"Hn," he acknowledged her vaguely, as usual.

"Well, I was just wondering..." she paused, still nervous. It was unlike her to ask such a question... but she needed to know. Demons had this thing they did… they always managed to steal her heart. And they always proceeded to break it. She felt mildly insecure on a good day- but today, uncharacteristically so. And today, Kagome realized she didn't feel like waiting for her heart to break. She decided to go on the offensive.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Hiei turned his head, and stared at her with his sharp red eyes. Kagome felt squeamish under his stare, but withstood it. She _had_ to know. She wasn't going to set herself up, again.

It seemed like forever that he stared at her, and the longer he did, the more uncomfortable she felt. Finally, he turned away. A gust of wind played with her hair, and cooled the light sheen of sweat that had manifested on the back of her neck.

"No." Was his single syllable, monotone reply.

Kagome's heart sunk in her chest.

--

Kagome sighed into her hand. Snow blanketed the ground, giving everything a white shine that was simply breathtaking.

Her friends were currently sitting clustered in her sitting room, laughing, gossiping, and generally enjoying themselves. But for some reason, Kagome could not bring herself to join them. She sat in the kitchen, staring out the window with her hot chocolate, wondering when her life was going to happen.

She remembered one time, several years ago, when InuYasha had sat with her under a tree as the snow was falling. He had made them a makeshift tent with a reed mat and some sticks, and they spent the afternoon watching as whiteness overtook their world in companionable silence.

Then, the snow had been peaceful and full of joy… Now, it was silent and cold and lonely. She wished Hiei would come join her; to partake in the simple joy of watching with her, but she suspected that it was a simplicity that he wouldn't understand.

Moments later, however, she heard his soft footsteps in the hallway, and felt his fingers brush across her back. His nose pressed into the side of her face briefly, and the skin-on-skin contact warmed her insides. It was rare that he was openly affectionate with company around, but Kagome wasn't about to complain.

After his wordless greeting, he joined her silently by the window, simply staring at the snow. Kagome was happy, yes. But the happiness soon changed to melancholy. It wasn't the same. Her fear slowly returned... surely, even this little bit of peace wouldn't last forever. InuYasha couldn't promise forever. She had loved him with all her heart, but he never returned the same sentiments. Could Hiei?

"Hiei," she said, without turning to look at him.

He acknowledged her by tightening his grip around her hips, pulling her closer.

"Would you want to be with me, forever?"

Hiei didn't reply. The silence cut Kagome's heart in pieces. She wished, she prayed- A_ll I want is someone to make me happy. I want that to be Hiei. Please._

After what seemed like a millennia, Hiei inhaled deeply. "No," he said quietly, and pulled away, walking out of the room with Kagome's heart.

--

Kagome sniffled, and then clenched her hands, willing her resolve to become that of steel. Her time with Hiei was drawing to an end… she could feel it in her gut. But she wanted to know- she just had to know- how Hiei really felt about it all. Because Japan was a place of hurtful memories, she couldn't bear to remain and remember. She couldn't stay and let it kill her. She wouldn't.

After an agreement with her mother, and a scholarship after months of night school, she was heading to America to start anew. She was going alone- she was going to start over. Go to school, get a job; make herself a new life. Part of her didn't _want_ it... but the rest of her knew she _needed_ it.

Now, walking up to the little table where several of her friends were sitting, chatting, she knew that Hiei's response would make or break her. It was now or never.

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned to look at her, as did Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Their chatter died down, as they waited to hear what she had to say. She didn't bother taking Hiei away to talk to him privately- this had to be done like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"If I left... would you cry?"

Hiei was silent. However, his friends were not.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Yusuke asked, concerned. "Are you going somewhere? Are you in trouble?"

"Kagome, if shrimpy over there did anything to hurt you, I'll kill him," Kuwabara said, cracking his knuckles.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Kurama's gentle voice cut through. "Is something going on between you and Hiei?"

Kagome's heart went out to them as they pressed her with questions- their concern showed how much they cared for her. But as much as that warmed their heart, the one whose concern she hadn't heard yet was breaking it.

She ignored the three of them, focusing intently on Hiei's face, who looked back at her with a painful expression. His red eyes were glittering with something that she couldn't name, but she felt her heart shatter when he glanced cursorily at his friends, and then away.

"No."

Kagome's eyes stung. _He couldn't even look me in the eyes and answer?_ Turning sharply on her heel, she walked away, willing herself to get as far away as possible before she started crying so that maybe, he wouldn't see how much he hurt her.

She listened as Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Of course, Hiei didn't reply, or not loud enough for her to hear. Either way, Kagome willed herself not to care. If he didn't, then she didn't. She had wanted to protect herself from this familiar ache that was spreading through her chest, yet she had ended up bringing it upon herself again.

_Why?_ She questioned, head tilted upwards and eyes closed as they leaked hot, salty tears. _Why can't I have happiness? I couldn't have it with the people I loved in the feudal era, and I can't have it here. Haven't I done enough?_

As much as she hated the world right now, Kagome knew she wanted to keep a positive outlook. She was flying across the ocean to start again... and if she was in a negative frame of mind, surely she wouldn't find what she was looking for.

Crossing the street into the park between the coffee shop and her home, she was suddenly stopped by a familiar warm hand. She felt the pain sting, a dull ache in the middle of her chest, but wiped her eyes, and turned to face Hiei. When she turned around, the pained look on his face almost made her start crying again. She had never seen him so full of emotion... not when he was angry, or happy, or even wounded.

"Kagome," he said, squeezing her hand lightly. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to _be_ with you forever... I _need_ to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you left... I would die."

And as he said that, he pulled her tightly to his chest, and squeezed her to him. Kagome felt the hot, incessant need that thrummed through his skin, even through their layers of clothes. Again, she felt the bitter sting of tears, and she cried again, burying her face into his shoulder, hugging him back.

She felt the dampness of a tear on her own neck where Hiei's face lay, and with the strangest sensations, it turned cold. Pulling her back, Hiei stared her straight in the eyes.

"I love you," he said solemnly, and pressed something into her hands. "Please don't leave."

Looking down at it, she immediately knew what it was- one of his crystallized tears. Though tears blurred her vision, she could see the single wet trail on his face.

"I suppose I should tell you I love you too," she said, a shy smile spreading across her face.

And then she kissed him.

--

**fin.**

* * *

**EDITED: 02/01/10**


End file.
